<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Missing Your Underwear? by beatlesgrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325975">Are You Missing Your Underwear?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl'>beatlesgrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And he's a kleptomaniac, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Stiles has a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you missing your underwear? My cat probably took them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Missing Your Underwear?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>At first, Derek doesn't even think about all his missing underwear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure, every two weeks he has to go to Walmart or Target or something, just to get new underwear, but he assumed that in the apartment complex he lived in, the infamous dryer had eaten all his underwear. And socks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when he sees an ad one day, in the weekly newsletter the complex sends out (which he unsubscribed to like ten times), he sees a curious one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you missing underwear? My cat probably took them"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Underneath they had a picture of said cat with his bounty, and there right in the middle was the pair of boxers his sister got him as a joke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huh.</p>
  <p>----</p>
  <p>It was relatively easy to find the apartment number listed in the ad, but only because as he was walking towards the door he saw a cat, carrying a pair of socks, joyfully walking ahead of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Binx!" Derek heard a voice from down the hall, "Binx I swear if you took another piece of clothing-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat's owner turned the corner, and Derek realized that he didn't really mind the cat's kleptomania.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The owner was gorgeous. From his amber eyes, to his long and skinny fingers, his hair begging to be tugged, and his mouth open wide and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh yeah. Human interaction. Derek can do that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Those aren't my socks."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ok. Derek can sometimes do that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guy's jaw shut with a click and the cat, Binx he assumed, weaved in between the man's legs, purring about his recent catch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The guy mumbled something under his breath and stuck his hand out, "Sorry about my cat, I'm Stiles."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Derek stared at the hand, the nails covered in charcoal, and before Derek could shake his hand, Stiles lowered it, pointing to the cat, "That's Jar Jar Binx, we call him Binx."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Derek nodded like that name made any sense, but Stiles's eyes narrowed. "Do you get the reference? Because I might have to have Binx keep any and all clothing she stole if you didn't."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Derek rolled his eyes, "I get the reference, just trying to figure out how the cat reminds you of a Star Wars character."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles's eyes lit up, and Derek knew he was in trouble.</p>
  <p>----</p>
  <p>"ARE YOU MISSING YOUR UNDERWEAR? BINX MIGHT HAVE IT, BUT IF YOU NEED THEM BACK WE'RE MOVING COME GET THEM BEFORE DEREK THROWS THEM AWAY."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>